Money Baby
by llamanated
Summary: After he enrolls at Dalton, Kurt Hummel realizes that, seeing as it's an all-boys boarding school, the access to the one thing he is able to supply the starved population of Dalton Academy with is limited and that the boys will pay a pretty penny to get it. BP!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

The decision to transfer to Dalton had not been an easy one. In the end, he hadn't really been given a choice. Kurt's father had convinced him to go, not being able to bear the thought of his son being tortured for any longer at McKinley.

Shortly after that fateful conversation that brought the both of them to tears, and made Kurt wish he was young again so he could crawl into his dad's lap and sob, Kurt had packed his bags, trying his best to hold it together.

The morning after, while his dad was making the two hour drive to Westerville, Kurt started fretting. His dad would have to work more hours at the shop to be able to cover the ridiculous tuition and that just didn't sit right with Kurt. Despite his dad's words "You're not supposed to worry about me. That's my job.", Kurt was painfully aware of what that would mean for his dad's health. With the first heart attack having been just over a year ago, he knew that his dad had to take it easy. And putting in extra hours at the shop on top of worrying about his safety did not coincide with Kurt's idea of 'taking it easy'.

He made a promise to himself then and there. He would find a way, any way, to make sure he would take that burden off his dad's shoulders. He'd find himself a job, however shitty it may be and however hard it may be to not let it interfere with his academic endeavors.

He'd do anything to ensure that his dad stayed healthy.

* * *

><p>Turns out that even though Dalton's students maintain their proper image in front of the teachers, behind closed doors - or even just behind turned backs - they seem to be completely different people.<p>

Kurt also discovers that - seeing as Dalton is an all-boys boarding school - demand for pussy is high but supply of it is limited and that the boys are hungry, starved for it.

And so he decides to use the one thing he used to hate the most about himself to his - and, to an extent, their - advantage.

Kurt becomes the school slut.

It's a win-win, really. The boys get pleasure out of it and he gets money _and_ pleasure in return. And damn, those boys are willing to pay a pretty penny for access to his pussy.

* * *

><p>More (read: smut) will be up soon. Please review :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the 2nd chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but late is better than never, right?

* * *

><p>It's Kurt's first day at Dalton. He's strutting down the halls, slight heels clacking on the polished hardwood floors that shouldn't belong in a school filled withwdy boys but an ostentatious mansion, his head held high, hair styled to perfection.<p>

As he tries to locate the classroom he's supposed to be in within the next two minutes, Kurt can't help but notice the stares he's getting. Now, you may argue that people look his way and whisper behind his back because he's new and new is exciting.

But Kurt knows better.

It's because while the standard issue Dalton uniform is severely unflattering, even on him, his altered one accentuates every curve, dip, and lightly defined muscle in his body. And it does nothing to conceal what he's hiding between his legs.

No, the uniform isn't giving him camel toe. That would just be tacky and Kurt considers himself to be anything but. But it's tight enough to make the distinctive lack of a bulge where his dick should be obvious.

And Kurt knows. Even though the boys are trying to be sneaky, and he is pretending to be oblivious for those poor souls' sake, he knows that they're "surreptitiously" glancing at his crotch, undoubtedly imagining what it'd be like to stick their dick in there.

Which makes him imagine what it'd be like to have their dicks up in him, hard flesh buried deep, fucking him good.

And that's when he starts thinking.

Because if there's one thing he's picked up on since entering Dalton Academy for boys, it's how tense the majority of the students here are.

With only their right hand for company during those long, lonely nights that doesn't come as a surprise to Kurt. He's a boy after all, even if he has _unconventional_ parts, and he has the same urges as them.

And, he decides, he's going to put those parts he used to think he'd been cursed with but now realizes what a blessing they truly are to good use.

Being the enterprising young man that he is, Kurt will let those boys have the privilege of having sex with him in exchange for a very handsome fee.

It'd be the solution to all of his problems. It would satisfy their sexual urges, his sexual urges, be the answer to his shopping addiction, and, most importantly, alleviate the worries about his dad's health.

Kurt feels himself getting wet at the thought of it. It's so _wrong_, forbidden. He'll have to be stealthy, but that only makes it hotter.

There's a blush creeping up his neck and settling in his cheeks as he enters his first our room. It's not from embarrassment but from the lust running through him, making his skin tingle and his pupils dilate.

He catches a pair of eyes across the room, holds the boys gaze as he lowers himself into an empty seat and crosses his legs teasingly, a burning need flaring up in his stomach and his pussy lips getting wet in anticipation.

He doesn't stop sending his first conquest teasing looks throughout the entire period.

And when the bell finally rings, he, instead of going to his second hour class, finds the nearest bathroom, confident that the boy will follow.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks :)<p> 


End file.
